Amazing Grace
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Sheriff gets a letter. One that will change his life forever. So many losses, yet so many gains. All this is getting to Sheriff. Maybe...just maybe...someone special could help him. Sheriff X OC
1. Gone

It was a normal day in Radiator Springs and everything seemed fine. Sarge and Fillmore were arguing over conspiracy theories again; Flo and Ramone were flirting as well as Lightning and Sally; Doc was talking to Luigi and Guido; Red was watering his flowers; Mack was talking with Vee; the twins were jealous of Vee; Lizzie was rambling on about random things; and Mater was making fun of Lightning and Sally.

Yep everything was as normal as ever. That was until…the letter…

A large mail truck pulled up to Flo's, "I'm looking for…" the truck paused to look at a letter. "Samuel Mercury, Sheriff of Radiator Springs."

Sheriff flushed when he heard several snickers at his name but nodded, "That's me."

"Here. I'm sorry." Sheriff looked at the truck puzzled. What did he mean by that? Sheriff shrugged it off and opened the letter. As he read, his face got paler and paler while his eyes continued to widen.

'_To the brother of Michael Mercury, _

_Mr. Mercury I am hesitant to inform you that yesterday evening at 7 pm Michael Mercury was killed in an accident while in pursuit of a suspect for a robbery. I am deeply regretful that Michael died, but he did while doing what he loved. And that's what matters. I spoke to your family just after his death. I tried to contact you by phone, but I could not get your records. So this letter is to inform you of what has happened. Your family has decided the funeral will be held in three days time in Boone, North Carolina. I am sorry for your loss, and I shall pray to see you at the funeral._

_Sincerely,_

_Genalia Asari Deputy of Blowing Rock, North Carolina'_

Sheriff let the letter drop from his tires as tears soaked his hood and the pavement. Sally looked over at him in concern, "Sheriff? Are you okay?" Sheriff didn't answer but handed her the letter before returning to his home in the Police Department/Fire Department.

Sally read the letter and gasped, "Oh, poor Sheriff."

Soon the entire town knew what had happened. Sheriff didn't leave his home for several hours until he came out just after noon. The squad drove over to Doc with a serious face, "Doc, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few days."

Just as he was pulling away someone gently grabbed his tire. Sheriff turned to see Sally, "What is it Sally? I need to get going if I'm going to make it in time."

"Sheriff…I think I should go with you. You said yourself you don't get along with your family. With me going you'll have someone to comfort you if you need it." Sally said as she pulled up to him.

"No Sally. I'm going alone."

"Sheriff…" Sally gave him a look that he knew all to well and sighed, "Alright. You can come. But no one else!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sheriff's eyes were furrowed in anger. Sally sighed and continued to apologize, "Look Sheriff I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen." Sheriff didn't answer he was to the point of boiling over.

Every single citizen in Radiator Springs was coming to his brother's funeral with him. A growl escaped his throat, clearly telling Sally to drop it. Which she did.

After several hours of driving the group arrived at a motel. Sheriff set up the accommodations already and had everyone get to bed. Early the next morning everyone got up, filled their tanks and 'stomachs' before taking off.

This routine continued for the next three days and they finally arrived at the funeral. And just in time, for it was going to start in a half hour.

"Well Sheriff, what now?" Sarge barked from his spot next to Fillmore. Just as Sheriff was about to answer a shrill scream interrupted him.

"SAMMY!!"

The squad car winched as an older Mercury quickly drove up to them and hugged Sheriff. "Oh Sammy! I'm so glad you're here! Isn't it just awful! Your brother was so sweet and kind! Why did he have to go?!"

Sheriff gritted his teeth, "Hello Barbara."

"Oh Sammy, enough with the Barbara stuff. I'm your Mother, start acting like it!" Barbara snapped. She smiled at the others before glaring at her son and leaving.

Sheriff growled then turned to the others, "Now you know why I can't stand my family."

"Um excuse me?"

Everyone turned to see a black 2005 Mercury Montego; she had two small yellow streaks down her sides and the words

'Blowing Rock, North Carolina

DEPUTY'

on both her doors. She also had the brightest blue-gray eyes anyone had ever seen.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before Doc answered, "Yes? Can we help you?" The Mercury cleared her throat before asking, "I'm looking for Samuel Mercury and I couldn't help overhear Mrs. Mercury but…" She looked at Sheriff. "Your Sam right?"

Sheriff nodded, "Yeah. I'm Samuel Mercury, but everyone calls me Sheriff. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Genalia Asari. I was Michael's partner before he died." Something clicked in Sally's head, "Genalia…you're the one who wrote the letter?"

Genalia nodded, "Yes that was me. Like I said, I would have called but I'm just a Deputy. I can't get a hold of Personal Files."

Something didn't sound right, even to Mater. "But if you couldn't get his files, how'd you knowd e's address?" Genalia had an answer for that too, "I shared a mountain house with Michael. I was going through some papers he left lying around and I found a letter from Sa-ah Sheriff. I used it to get his address."

They nodded, it made sense. Sheriff looked her over and like Sally, something clicked, "You're Genny, aren't you?" Genalia looked at him in surprise but smiled, "Yes, I'm Genny. Michael was the one who came up with it."

Genalia paused and her eyes watered slightly, "Sheriff, I am deeply sorry for what happened. Michael's crash was my fault."

"Oh come now Hun. It's not your fault." Flo told her.

"Oh yes it is. The only reason he's gone is because he took a bullet that was meant for me. It pierced his side and destroyed several wires along with his brakes. The last time I saw him alive was when he disappeared over the side of the mountain…" Genalia's tears poured over her hood and she choked back a sob.

"Excuse me." Genalia took off and vanished in the crowd of Sheriff's relatives and Michael's associates.

"Poor girl, she must have been good friends with your brother." Doc said as he watched her go.

"No." Red tilted his head and made a barely audible, "Huh?"

"What do you mean Sheriff?" Lightning asked in confusion.

"She wasn't his friend. She was his fiancée." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What's that? Fiancée?" Lizzie said loudly.

"Yep. Michael and Genny were planning on getting married in a few months."

"Oh dude. That's harsh." No one said anything for a while until the church bell rang and signaled the start of the funeral. Everyone piled into the church; instead of sitting with his family, Sheriff sat with his friends.

A large white Blazer made his way to the podium before clearing his throat, "Today is a sad day. We are here to mourn the loss of Michael Mercury. He was an amazing car and friend. Top Sheriff of Boone for 38 years." The preacher continued for a good hour and a half.

Sheriff had pretty much dozed off until the preacher spoke loudly, "And not only did Michael leave behind a grieving family. He also left behind a wife-to-be. Ms. Asari, if you would please come up here."

Genalia slowly made her way up to the podium, "Thank you Sir." Genalia turned and looked out at the crowd.

"I had known Michael for, around three years. He took me in as his apprentice, or Deputy. I was sort-of scared when I first became and officer of the law, but Michael showed my how to not be afraid. We were some of the closest friends you'd ever see; and several months ago Michael took me out to dinner. I hadn't thought anything about it; just a dinner between friends right?" Genalia laughed slightly before continuing.

"After he had finished his dinner Michael got up and said he had to do something. I just said alright and waited; when suddenly a spotlight hit me. I was startled until I saw Michael standing on a stage nearby smiling. I didn't know what to do and then he said, 'Everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but tonight is a very special night. And you'll all see why soon. This song is dedicated to my dear friend Genalia.' Then he started to sing." Genalia held back her tears and took a shuddering breath.

"I was surprised. After he finished he came up to me and presented me with the most beautiful diamond lug nut I'd ever seen and he said, 'Genalia. After theses three long years I just recently realized something. I love you Genny, with all my heart. Will you marry me?' I was so amazed, but once the shock died down I quickly said yes. We…we had planned on getting married in three months but…fate took him away from me…And now I am going to sing the song he sang for me those few months ago…I hope you enjoy it…"

The room watched her and waited as music filled the room.

"If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you

If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine."

"All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine." Genalia paused for a breath.

"La da da  
Da da da da

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my valentine

You're all I need  
My love, my valentine…" Genalia finished quietly. She had long since stopped caring if she was crying, so tears rained down her hood.

"Michael…I'm so sorry…you died to save me…I just wish I could have saved you…" Genalia made her way back to her seat; she looked up only once and made eye contact with Sheriff. She offered a small smile and he smiled back.

Once Genalia was at the back of the room the preacher announced it was time for the burial, which wasn't really a burial at all. A large coffin was placed on a stone table outside the church and was opened for a moment.

Tears stung dozens of eyes as Michael's body was revealed. Even after all he had been through he looked only as if he was sleeping. His body had been repaired and repainted. Sheriff nodded to the body, "Good bye brother."

After everyone had seen the body the coffin was once again closed and a special fluid was poured onto the coffin until it was drenched. Genalia came up for a moment and placed a single white rose on the coffin and whispered, "Good bye…"

She backed away and a single matched was tossed on the stone stable. A blazing fire overcame the coffin in a brilliant flare. The sound of bagpipes playing Amazing Grace drifted across the church yard. Sheriff turned his head and saw Genalia leave; she was so low on her axles that her undercarriage brushed the ground.

Sheriff was going to follow when suddenly his mother 'hugged' him, crying her engine off. The Mercury winced but comforted his mother. Once the coffin had been reduced to ashes, a small amount was placed in a tiny white urn before the preacher gathered up the rest.

He waited a moment before the wind picked up suddenly and the preacher threw the ashes into the air. The gust of wind carried the ashes far away and amazingly none fell to the ground. Sheriff sighed and looked at the others, "Let's go home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nearly a week passed and things were once again back to normal. Sheriff drove up with his usual smile and parked next to Sarge, "Gentleman." Sarge nodded as he and Fillmore watched the DRH pave the road, again, "Sheriff"

"Hey Sheriff."

Boost, Snot Rod, Wingo, and DJ grumbled as Bessie splurted asphalt all over them, "Hey! This is just torture! My paints getting all messed up!" Wingo yelled as he shook himself.

"Yeah I…ah…ah…ACHOO!!" Snot Rod sneezed and flames shot out of exhaust pipes.

"SNOT ROD!!! It's bad enough without your sneezing!"

"Yeah Snot Rod!" Boost froze as he stared ahead of him.

"Yo Boost, you okay? Hello, earth to Boost." DJ waved a tire in front of his friends eyes.

"What's he looking at?" Wingo asked.

"Her…" Boost pointed forward. The three confused tuners turned then gasped. For heading their way was a black and pink 2005 Mercury Montego; the front of her body started as black but faded into hot pink flames. She had shiny new hubcaps and bright pinkish blue eyes.

The Mercury smiled at them, "Hello boys." She looked up at Bessie, "I see you boys already have a date so I'll leave you five alone." She turned and pulled into Flo's, Boost never took his eyes off of her.

Mia and Tia glared at the girl; how dare she get Boost's attention! Tia slowly went over to her, "Can I help you?"

"No thank you." Tia gritted her teeth and nodded. The flamed Mercury looked around before her eyes landed on Sheriff. She suddenly smiled wide and cried out, "Sam!" Sheriff looked at her in surprise as she drove over to him.

The rest of the guys stared at her slack jawed and felt their engines heat up. Sheriff looked over at Doc who just shrugged slightly.

"Um, do I know you?" The Montego laughed and replied, "Sam! It's me, Genalia!" Sheriff gasped in surprise.

"Genalia! W-What are you doing here? A-And what happened to you?"

"Oh its my new look. What do you think?" Sheriff didn't know what to say, "I-It looks great. Genalia what are you doing here?" Genalia's cheerful attitude dampened before she popped her trunk and somehow managed to get a large box out on her on. She pushed the box towards him with a tire.

"I came to give you this. You left before I could give it to you at the funeral. It's everything your brother left you." Sheriff slowly opened the box and his eyes widened with they landed on a small white urn.

"He wanted you to have it…" Genalia said quietly.

"Thanks Genalia. I appreciate it."

"Your mother was just going to keep it all for herself but the judge had me take it before your mother could." Sheriff could tell Genalia didn't like his mother; something they shared.

"Genalia, weren't your eyes blue gray?" Doc asked as he sipped his oil.

"Yes, but it didn't match my new paint job so I got tinted contacts."

"Why did you get repainted? A police officer has to where the police colors. And where's your siren?"

Genalia shuffled her tires slightly, "Oh I resigned from the police force."

"RESIGNED!!" Sheriff yelled shocked. Genalia blinked and drew back. She knew he would be astonished but this was more then she expected.

"Why would you resign?!"

"Too many memories. Besides, my being a police officer is what got Michael killed. I'm not letting that happen again. So I resigned and I'm working as a waitress in this lovely restaurant called The Blue Mountain."

Sheriff wasn't happy with this but it's what she wanted, "Are you sure this is right for you?" The Montego nodded. "Yes, this is what I've chosen to do with my life and I'm going to stick with it."

"Well Sam, I guess this is good bye." Genalia smiled at Sheriff before pulling out of Flo's and heading back towards where she came. "See ya Sam." Genalia picked up speed and soon vanished from sight.

Doc chuckled as Sheriff watched her go. Things were once again quiet Sheriff spent the next five minutes or so going through the box when suddenly, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

A scream echoed across the valley. Everyone jumped and Sheriff paled, "GENALIA!!" Sheriff shot off like a bullet towards the scream. The others soon followed. 'Oh dear Ford, please let her be okay.'

When Sheriff and the others got to the crash sight it mad their oil run cold. Genalia had been hit by a drunken semi. Her eyes where closed and her whole right side was destroyed.

"Oh no…" Sheriff went over to her and gently placed a tire on her good side. "Genalia, please, wake up." Genalia didn't move, she was barely breathing. "Genny…"

The Mercury Montego slowly opened her eyes and she smiled, "M-Michael says hi…" Then her eyes shut as she fell into unconsciousness.

"DOC!"

"Mater! Get her hooked up and to the clinic!"

"Yes Sir!" Mater hooked his cable under Genalia and pulled her to Doc's clinic. Doc got her in and started working on her. Sheriff paced outside the clinic; even though he barely knew her, he couldn't lose her too.

After an hour or so, Doc came back out. "Sheriff…I'm sorry…she's gone…" Sheriff's eyes widened, "No…" Doc nodded, "Im sorry Sheriff."

Sheriff looked down at the ground before Doc spoke again, "There is one other thing Sheriff…Genalia was pregnant." The black and white Mercury gasped, "P-Pregnant?! This…this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. First I lose my brother. And now I've lost my 'sister-in-law' and my niece or nephew…"

"Well that's not entirely correct." Sheriff looked up at the Hudson, "What?"

"Look." Doc went back into his clinic and returned carrying a small bundle. Sheriff's eyes nearly popped out of his head but he took the bundle. When he opened it he saw what looked like a miniature of his brother; which was basically Sheriff but without the white in the middle and the words on his sides.

Sheriff's nephew opened his eyes and cooed. The baby's eyes were a bright blue-gray, just like his mother's.

"Genalia woke up just after I removed him from her. She asked if you would take care of her son. And, that you would name him Michael." Doc said quietly. Tears stung his eyes but Sheriff nodded before holding little Michael close. "I'll never let anything happen to you…never…"

The baby just cooed and smiled. Sheriff turned and made his way to his home so Michael could get settled, all the while being bombarded with women who wanted to see the baby.

'Things are certainly going to get interesting around here…' Sheriff thought with a smile.


	2. Faith

Six years.

Six years since his brother and sister-in-law passed away. Six years since he had become both Michael's 'Father' and Uncle. Sheriff sighed as he looked out at the valley from Wheel Well.

That kid was one serious tirefull. And with the addition of two other children; Lightning and Sally's daughter Meghan, and Flo and Ramone's daughter Lucia, things can get very interesting.

Sheriff smiled before reversing then heading back towards town where his Deputy was waiting. Other then the addition of the children, not much had changed.

Lightning was a pro racer and had a Piston Cup. Doc was still Lighting's crew chief. Lizzie still flirted with Lighting and Sarge and Fillmore still argued over stupid things. Yep, things were wonderful.

As Sheriff was about to pass the Radiator Springs billboard he caught the sound of quiet snoring. He smiled slightly before he looked behind it to see his Deputy fast asleep. The old squad car decided to have a little fun.

So he snuck up behind the Deputy before blasting his sirens. The tiny black Mercury jumped and yelped in surprise; after the initial shock had passed Michael turned and glared at his 'Father', "DAD!!"

Sheriff chuckled, "How many times have I told you not to fall asleep while on 'duty'?" Michael shuffled his tires, "A lot…but you fall asleep all the time!"

"Yes well I'm old."

"No your not. You're not as old as Mr. Hudson."

"Heh heh, your right. I'm not as old as Doc. I'm older."

Michael laughed rubbed against his 'Father', "Hey Dad? I'm hungry." Sheriff chuckled, "Well then let's go get something to eat. My treat." Michael laughed at Sheriff before taking off, "Can't catch me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Sheriff shot of after him but let Michael bet him to Flo's. "I don't believe it! My own son beat me!"

Flo smiled at them when they pulled up, "Hey boys. Catch any criminals lately?" Michael smiled, "Hi Ms. Flo! I almost caught this speeder but it turned out to be Lightning. So I couldn't bring him in."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe next time. Feel free to bring in Ramone if he's ever speeding." Flo laughed as she gave the two their oil.

"Sure thing Ms. Flo!"

"So Michael, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Sally asked from her spot next to Doc. Michael sipped his drink, "I wanna be a race car! Or maybe a crew chief, like Uncle Doc! No wait!! I wanna be a soldier!! Yeah!! Can I be a soldier Dad? Can I?"

Sheriff laughed, "You can be whatever you want, but don't forget you're going Trick or Treating with and Meg and Lu this year."

"But Dad! Their _girls_! They have cooties! And they're wimpy." Michael whined. "Michael, what did I tell you about calling people names?" Sheriff scolded his 'son'. "Ta not to." Michael said quietly.

Sheriff sighed, "I've been letting you hang around Mater too much." The other cars laughed.

"Hey Dad can I go over to Uncle Sarge's? He said he'd tell me some more war stories. Can I Dad? Please?" Michael gave his Father Puppy dog eyes. Sheriff couldn't look away.

"Alright, Alright. You can go. But try not to knock over another shelf of merchandise this time."

"Thanks Dad!!" Michael quickly took off towards Sarge's. Doc chuckled at the hyper little Mercury. "He's certainly a spirited kid isn't he?"

"Yes. He's just like his…Father…his real…Father…" Sheriff choked slightly but remained calm. "One of these days I'll have to tell him the truth."

Doc nudged his friend, "And we'll be there when you do." Sheriff smiled at his friends, "Thank you."

_CRASH!_

The cars jumped before looking to the sky. The normally clear atmosphere was growing dark and clouds circled the town. Fillmore looked up lazily, "Looks like rain man. I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading in. Later."

Fillmore pulled out of Flo's and returned to his dome. One by one the residents returned to their homes. Sheriff looked around for Michael but knew he would be okay with Sarge, so the Mercury returned to his home as well.

The Army Jeep opened his door and gently nudged Michael out. "Go on now. Your Father's probably waiting at home." Sarge looked up at the darkening sky. "I suggest you hurry."

"Okay Uncle Sarge! Thanks for telling me those cool stories! Bye!" Michael started home after Sarge closed his doors. Ten Michael paused. His Father never let him do a lot of things he wanted to do. And one was racing around the track at Willy's Butte.

Michael smiled, now was his chance! The little Mercury turned around and headed towards the track with a smile, and not a care in the world about the oncoming storm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is so fun! I can't believe Dad never let me race!" Michael said as he raced along the track. He had been racing around for almost an hour. Michael slowed to a stop then looked up at the sky as a bolt of lightning flashed through the air.

Suddenly rain fell from the heavens and soaked the ground. Michael screamed as thunder shook the air. He whimpered then headed out back to his home. But little Michael didn't know he was headed the wrong way. He was heading away from Radiator Springs, and his Father.

Michael drove around and spotted a small house. He went over it and knocked on the door. A White Ferrari answered the door and gasped, "Oh my! You poor thing!" The White Ferrari ushered him in.

"T-Thank y-you…" Michael stuttered as he shivered.

"Don't thank me yet sweetie." The White Ferrari pulled out a towel as she spoke to him and dried the Mercury off.

"Come here sweetheart lets get you something to drink." As she set him in front of the fireplace in her home she wrapped a large fluffy blanket around him.

"Thank you. I'm Michael, who are you?"

The White Ferrari smiled as she placed a small can of oil in front of the child, "My names Faith. It's a pleasure to meet you Michael. Now where do you live?"

"In Radiator Springs with my Dad. He's the Sheriff, and I'm the Deputy." Michael said proudly as he showed Faith the words 'Deputy' painted on his doors.

"Radiator Springs? Why that's an hours drive from here! How on Earth did you get all the way out here?"

"I was racing at Willy's Butte. I figured since Dad thought I was at Uncle Sarge's I could race for once. Dad never lets me have any fun." Michael pouted as he drank. Faith smiled, "Well I'm sure your Father just wants you to be safe. All Father's do."

Michael looked up at Faith innocently, "Does your Father keep you safe?" Faith paused in putting a log on the fire. She smiled sadly, "My Father died when I was a little girl. That's him over there." Faith pointed to a photo above the fireplace.

An old hand painted picture hung just above the mantel. It depicted a black Ferrari that had stony silver eyes. Although he looked dark and strict, the smile on his face said otherwise. It reminded Michael of how his Father smiled at him.

"What was his name?" Michael asked as he looked at the picture.

"James. James Connors."

"Do you miss him?" Michael looked over at Faith. She nodded at him, "Yes, very much. He used to take me out racing. After he died…I gave up racing. It was never really my thing anyway."

"Then what do you do?" Michael asked as he approached her. She smiled, "Would you like to see?" Michael smiled back and nodded vigorously.

Faith led him to a back room in her home. As she opened the door the light clicked on. Michael looked around in awe. The room was actually a studio. A music studio.

"Do you like it?"

"Wow!! This is so cool!! Are you like some pop star in disguise? Like that singer Meghan likes? I think she called her…Hannah Hibrige?"

Faith laughed, "I think you mean Hannah Hybrid. And I guess you could say that. Most people don't know me as Faith Connors. Most know me as Hailey Ferrari."

"Oh wow! Lucia loves you! She has all your albums!" Michael said happily. Faith laughed again, "I'm glad she enjoys it. Now how about we get you to bed. I'll take you home in the morning. How's that?"

"Okay Ms. Connors!"

"Please, call me Faith. Now come with me." Faith led him to her spare room. Michael snuggled down into some large blanket and smiled at Faith.

"Thanks for helping me Faith." He got up and snuggled into her side before crawling back to bed and closing his eyes.

Faith blinked in surprise, but looked at Michael lovingly. "Good Night Michael. Sweet dreams." Michael opened his eyes again, "Will you sleep with me Faith? I used to sleep with Dad at home."

"Sure sweetie." Faith settled down next to him. The little Mercury snuggled next to her tire and closed his eyes once again. Faith smiled and started to sing quietly,

"Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too." Faith nuzzled Michael gently as he yawned.

"Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream." Faith smiled as Michael slept quietly. 'What trouble will this kid bring me?' Faith though to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Hi! To see Faith just go to Google Images and type in white Ferrari nicklas byriel 3D. And if you want to hear her sing just go to Youtube and look up River Lullaby Bambi. Just to let ya know. On to chapter 3! 


	3. Party Baby!

"Michael…Michael…wake up Michael…"

"Huh?" Michael slowly opened his eyes. Everything was all blurry, "Dad?" A laughed answered him, "Not quite." Michael blinked slowly and his vision cleared. Then he saw a familiar White Ferrari in front of him.

"Hey sleepy head. It's about time you woke up." Faith said as she laughed. Michael shook his head and yawned.

"Come on Bud. Let's get you some breakfast and gas. Then we'll head over to Radiator Springs. Your Dad's probably worried sick." Faith led Michael to the kitchen and gave him some oil as she started to fill his gas tank.

"Thanks again Faith!" Michael said as he sipped his oil happily. The Ferrari just laughed, "Don't worry about it Bud."

Once Michael had finished his breakfast, he went outside and waited for Faith. The Ferrari closed up her home and looked the door.

"Well Bud, lets go." Faith said cheerfully before taking off. Michael laughed and chased her. She slowed down and drove next to him.

Michael smiled before nudging her with his tire, "YOUR IT!!" The Mercury picked up speed and ran from the Ferrari.

Faith laughed, "Oh no you don't!" She speed up but stayed a good distance away from him, letting him get away from her. The two continued to play until the reached the Radiator Springs billboard.

"Well Bud you're almost home. Let's go!" Faith took off with Michael behind her. Suddenly they heard yelling, "What in the world?" Faith said quietly. As they got closer they yelling became clearer.

"Michael!"

"Michael! Where are you?!"

"Michael!! Where are you soon!! Michael!!"

Michael's eyes widened, "DAD!!"

Faith followed Michael as they headed towards town. After a minute or so Faith could make out several cars; a show car, an Impala, a Hudson Hornet, a Porsche, an Army Jeep, a Mercury police car and several others.

Faith revved her engine to get their attention. Her engine startled Michael so much he hide behind her thinking it was the tuners.

The other cars turned and the police car scowled, he was not in the mood for a Ferrari tuner wannabe.

The White Ferrari smiled, "Hello. I-" "I don't have time to worry about some tuner. If you're looking for trouble, keep moving. I'm not in the mood to deal with the likes of you." The police car interrupted.

"Oh really? Is that the kind of thanks I get?"

The Army Jeep snorted, "Thanks for what? Wasting our time?" Faith laughed, unfazed.

"No. Hey Bud why don't you answer this gentleman's question?" The cars didn't know whom she was talking to until a happy voice answered her.

"Okay!" Michael came out from behind her and smiled, "HI DAD!!"

"MICHAEL!!" Sheriff went over and met with his son. "Oh Michael, I thought I'd lost you…"

"Aw come on Dad. You're embarrassing me in front of Faith!" Sheriff paused in nuzzling his son to furrow his brow.

"Who?"

"Speak up soldier, who's Faith?" The Sarge said to Michael.

"Uh, that would be me." Faith said in a 'who ya think' tone. Sarge scowled but Faith just smiled.

"Faith Connors, at your service." Faith looked at Sheriff. "I'm sure your Michael's Father, so I know he's in good tires. I believe its time for me to go." Faith turned and sped off.

"Faith wait!" Michael called out to her, but she had already vanished from sight.

"Aw…I didn't get to say good bye…" Sheriff looked at his son, he was glad Michael was home but he hated seeing him sad.

"Don't worry son. Perhaps one day I'll take you to see her."

"Really?! Thanks Dad!" The little squad car smiled and hugged his Father. Sheriff chuckled before heading back towards home. Flo, Ramone, Doc, and Sarge followed. Michael drove ahead of them happily, glad to be home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon everyone in Radiator Springs had been repainted into terrifying creatures. Even the scrooges of the town had got into it.

Mack was Frankenstein with Vee as his Bride of Frankenstein; Lightning and Sally were Beauty and the Beast, with Megan as a Princess; Flo and Ramone were Aladdin and Jasmine, with Lucia as Little Red Riding Hood; Doc had become a Zombie; Lizzie was a Super Model; Red was a rock star with Mia and Tia as his backup singers; Mater had become a pirate; Luigi and Guido were race cars; Sheriff was bank robber and Michael had decided to be his partner in crime; and surprisingly Fillmore had become a soldier with Sarge being a hippie.

Sarge growled, "I can't believe I'm wearing a PINK PEACE SIGN!!" Fillmore chuckled, "Ah come on man, I mean soldier. Bare it with a grin. Don't be a stiff. Its just Halloween."

Doc pulled up to the two, "Yeah Sarge. Get in the spirit." The Army…er…Peace Jeep glared but said nothing.

Soon everyone was gathered at Flo's for the annual Halloween Party. Even the tuners were going. Boost was the Phantom of the Opera, Wingo was a Vampire, DJ was an Indian, and Snot Rod was a Ninja.

As they headed towards Flo's from their new home just outside the town the tuners started to talk. "Yo DJ! This party is probably the only fun thing that happens around here." Wingo said to the Indian

"No way man, the New Years Party is the best." DJ argued. Snot Rod rolled his eyes before something caught his eye, "Dude…check that out!"

The tuners turned and their eyes widened, for heading their way was a White Ferrari covered in sparkles. And across her mysterious blue eyes was an elegant mask.

"Excuse me. I'm not from around here and I'm planning on surprising my friend. Can you take me to the place where the party is being held?" She asked them with a smile.

The tuners' jaws dropped. They couldn't believe it; a hot chick was right in front of them!!

Snot Rod tilted his head, this girl was familiar. "Faith?"

Faith blinked, "Rodney?" Snot Rod smiled, "Faith! It is you!"

"Rodney! I can't believe it's really you! It's been so long!" Faith and Snot Rod nuzzled each other.

Boost's eye twitched, how could Snot Rod know a hottie like her! "Hey Snot Rod, you gunna introduce us to your _friend _or what?" Snot Rod flushed slightly in embarrassment, "Sorry guys. Wingo, Boost, DJ, this is my high school friend Faith."

Faith laughed, "More like high school sweetheart." Snot Rod blushed, with the other three growled.

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago. Before you went to college. How did that go anyway?"

"Graduated from a four year college in 3 years." Faith said happily. Snot Rod nudged his friend, "You go girl." Faith did a quaint bow.

"So, can a help me out Rod?"

"Sure, we were on our way there right now." Snot Rod replied as he began to lead her to town. DJ, Boost, and Wingo looked at each other before following. Faith smiled at them, then cast her gaze to Boost, "Oh, nice costume. I love Phantom of the Opera."

Boost blushed before smirking, "Thanks hot stuff." Faith rolled her eyes, "Oh please…" After several minutes later and several dozen hopeless flirtatious attempts the five arrived at the party.

Faith smiled and hung back, sending her old boyfriend a wink. Snot Rod smiled and joined the party with the rest.

Faith smiled as one of her favorite songs started to play. Faith gasped when a spotlight landed on her. She looked up and saw it was Snot Rod. She smiled and drove into the party

_Woke up at around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change_

Sheriff was talking to Doc when something caught his eye. His eyes widened. For coming his way was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

She caught his eye and smiled. He had seen her before, but he couldn't place where. She got closer and bowed to him and Doc before looking at Michael, "May I have this cruise?" Michael nodded happily, for he knew who she was.

_  
__Cant say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man_

Faith continued to cruise with Michael and she laughed as she saw several of the guys keep their eyes on her.

_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

She looked over at Sheriff and winked. Sheriff felt his engine heat up and he gulped.

_I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change_

As Faith and Michael turned someone tapped Michael gently. Michael turned and saw Snot Rod. The muscle car smiled, "May I?" The tiny car nodded happily and moved so Snot Rod could take his place.

_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

Sheriff felt his oil boil as he watched the two cruise. Strangely, he wished it was him cruising with her. What was wrong with him?!

_Just another day__  
__It started out like any other__  
__Just another girl__  
__Who took my breath away__  
__Then she turned around__  
__She took me down__  
__Just another day that I__  
__Had the best day of my life_

Snot Rod and Faith turned and headed back to the party. As Snot Rod was about to rejoin the DRH, Faith gently kissed his cheek. "Thanks Rodney." Snot Rod blushed and smiled.

_...Started out like any other  
...Had the best day of my life  
…The best day of my life _

_...Started out like any other  
…The best day of my life_

As the music faded out Faith pulled up to Sheriff, Michael, and Doc.

"Criminal huh? Impressive. I've always liked bad boys." Sheriff's eyes widened, "UH, um…who are you supposed to be?"

"Cinderella of coarse. But sadly, my Prince Charming is nowhere to be found." Faith sighed dramatically. Michael giggled, "You looked really pretty Faith!"

"Faith?!"

"Well yeah, how many White Ferrari's do you know?" Sheriff just blinked and flushed. Unknown to any of the four Sarge was getting really ticked.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Ramone!" The Aladdin Impala winced but came over.

"Hey man, What's your problem?"

"I can't stand this! Make me anything else but I cant bare to be a hippie any longer!" Ramone rolled his eyes but nodded towards his shop.

"I know just was to make you." Sarge followed Ramone to his shop. And after some severe repainting Aladdin left the shop followed by one seriously perfect Prince. Michael looked around and spotted Sarge and then smiled.

"Hey Faith? I found your Prince." Faith turned and her masked eyes widened when she saw Sarge, "Oh wow…" Michael smiled wider then grabbed Faith's tire.

"Come on, I'll introduce you!"

"Son I don't think…" Sheriff sighed as his son dragged the Princess away. Michael tapped Sarge's tire, "Prince Charming?" Sarge turned with a scowl before his eyes widened when he saw Faith.

"I found your Cinderella."

Faith gave Sarge a shy smile. Sarge felt his engine heat up as Faith decided to truly play the part of Cinderella, "Hello my Prince."

Michael nudged Sarge, "Ask her to cruise with you!" Sarge cleared his throat, "Would you care to cruise?"

"I'd be honored."

Sarge and Faith cruised together for most of the night. When they weren't Sarge was telling Faith about his army days. Faith smiled and listened intently. She found it all fascinating.

"My my, what an interesting life you have Sarge, or should I say Prince." The Ferrari giggled and righted her mask.

Sarge blushed, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh yes please."

As Sarge was getting their drinks Faith took out her makeup kit and check her makeup. She fixed her eye shadow then her lipstick. As she as finishing Sarge returned with their drinks.

"Thank you Sarge." Faith sipped her drink and was about to say something when a half stoned Fillmore came up to them.

"Hey you two….havin fun?" Fillmore slurred his words. Faith stared at him.

"Go away Fillmore. Don't bother her when your like this." Sarge grumbled.

"You got it man…" Fillmore slowly drove away.

"That…was uncomfortable." Faith smiled then laughed. Sarge chuckled.

"Everyone, quiet everyone. It's time to announce the King and Queen of Halloween!" Flo said happily. Everyone cheered.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Your new Radiator Springs Halloween King and Queen are…Prince Charming and Cinderella!"

"What?!" Sarge, Faith, and Sheriff yelled.

"Come on up you two and claim your crowns!" Flo called to them. Sarge and Faith looked at each other and blushed but went over to Flo. Flo placed a golden crown on Sarge's head and a silver tiara on Faith's.

"All hail King Sarge and Queen…ah…Cinderella!" Ramone said loudly.

"My names Faith."

"Ah…All hail King Sarge and Queen Faith!!" Ramone repeated.

"ALL HAIL KING SARGE AND QUEEN FAITH!!" The rest of the town cheered. Sarge snorted, but Faith just giggled.

"Hey man…kiss your Queen…its tradition!" said the stoned Fillmore. Sarge flushed and looked at Faith. She blushed but smiled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Sarge gulped but slowly drove close to Faith. Faith took a deep breath and waited. Prince Charming gulped but leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Faith unconsciously kissed back. Sheriff was glaring daggers at Sarge as he kissed Cinderella.

After a minute or so the two broke apart and flushed. Sarge had never been so embarrassed in his life, but strangely…he liked it. He found himself leaning towards her again and once again their lips met.

"Awww!!!"

Sheriff wanted to scream at Sarge to stop but forced himself not to. Sarge broke apart from Faith. She stared at him amazed but smiled slightly. Sarge gently nuzzled her and she nuzzled back.

"Well well well, it looks like are King and Queen are enjoying themselves. Let's put on a slow song." Ramone turned up the music as Elton John's Can You Feel The Love Tonight began to play.

The couples of Radiator Springs along with the King and Queen cruised up and down the street. Sarge couldn't believe what happened. He had won the crown, and he had kissed Faith…twice!

The first kiss was just tradition but the second? Sarge had also caught Sheriff's glare. It sent shivers down his 'spine'.

"You okay Sarge?" Faith asked from her spot next to him.

"What? Oh, ah, yes." Sarge glanced at her slightly but said nothing else. Faith looked at him in confusion, but let it go. After several hours of dancing, partying, and the occasional drunk the party slow came to a close.

Faith followed Sarge to his home quietly before speaking up when they got to his door, "Sarge?"

"Hmm?"

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no Faith, you did nothing wrong."

"Then what's up? You've acting strange ever since the…second kiss." Faith watched him closely. Sarge breathed in deeply and said, "There was nothing wrong with the kiss…"

He leaned in and his lips connected with hers once again. Faith's eyes widened but she soon relaxed and kissed back. They kissed for a good minute or two before breaking apart.

Sarge leaned close to her and whispered, "In fact…I quite enjoyed it…" Faith felt her engine heat up rapidly when he nuzzled her gently. But she smiled and nuzzled back.

Sheriff's engine revved dangerously as he watched them, he just didn't know why! Sheriff narrowed his eyes when Sarge kissed Faith again. But Faith was in Heaven! Although she had only known him for a few hours, she couldn't help but love every minute of this.

Once Sarge had finished he nuzzled her gently, "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you." Faith nuzzled him back before taking off her mask. She looked at it coolly for a moment before placing over Sarge's eyes then gently kissed his lips. Sarge gasped in surprise.

"Just a little…souvenir…" Faith winked at him before turning around and sped off. Sarge couldn't believe what had happened that night. Then he slowly smiled and took off the mask.

The Army Prince studied the mask then glanced at where he last saw Faith and smiled slightly before heading in. Tonight was a good night.

Sheriff returned to his home and slammed his office door. Michael had already gone to bed. "What is wrong with me?!! Why am I so jealous of Sarge?!!"

Sheriff sighed and leaned against his desk, "Why me…what's wrong with me…help me brother…what do I do…"


End file.
